Blog użytkownika:MinyooAdrienette/Mysterious Miraculous 2: Przebudzenie
Kontynuacja serii ''Mysterious Miraculous ''Witaj! Cieszę się ,że postanowiłeś tu zajrzeć! ^^ Życzę miłej zabawy podczas czytania :3 Zachęcam również do dodania komentarza :) Dzięki temu wiem, czy moje opowiadanie zostało dobrze przyjęte i jakie są twoje wrażenia. Pozwala mi to również zmotywować się do dalszej pracy! ^^ Och, a jeśli chcesz dać komentarz do danego rozdziału to napisz go w tej formie: "Rozdział 1 - (treść)" Wpis jest na bieżąco aktualizowany ,to tu pojawiają się nowe rozdziały. ''Mysterious Miraculous 2: Przebudzenie Prolog To nie koniec. Niedługo nastąpi przebudzenie. Żaden z bohaterów nie jest świadomy tego , co wkrótce nastąpi. Tym razem nikt nie zdoła pokonać zła. Mrok zawładnie światem. Wszystko stanie się trudniejsze, pojawi się wiele przeszkód. Czy ktokolwiek da radę je pokonać? Silniejsza moc. Przebudzenie i powrót superbohaterów. Nagłe tajemnicze głosy w głowie. (wiem ,że pojawiło się to w kogoś opowiadaniu ,ale u mnie to będzie zupełnie co innego c: ). Co stało się z matką Adriena? Gdzie znajduje się niebieskie miraculum? Skoro Władca Ciem zginął to jak zło może zapanować nad światem od nowa? Czy to, co się wcześniej wydarzyło było jedynie początkiem?... Rozdział 1 Całe miasto topiło się w promieniach słońca. Ani jednej chmurki na niebie. Pogoda idealna. Lekki ,ciepły wiaterek. Ptaki ćwierkają. Lato powoli się kończy,a nowy rok szkolny właśnie się rozpoczyna. - Mari! - Chloe biegła machając i radośnie się uśmiechając. -Chloe! Jak minęły ci ostatnie dni wakacji? - Marinette zapytała witając się z koleżanką. - Bardzo dobrze. Tata wreszie znalazł czas i spedziliśmy rwspólnie kilka dni. Może po szkole gdzieś razem wyjdziemy? - Ach...Wiesz...Nie mogę dzisiaj... - dziewczyna zaśmiała się nerwowo. - Rozumiem. Znowu jakieś plany z Adrienem? Hmm? - Chloe spojrzała się na przyjaciółkę. -Co!? Nie!? To znaczy... - Nie martw się. Spędź z nim czas. Niedługo mija rok odkąd jesteście razem, nie? - T-tak - Mari lekko się zarumieniła. - Hej , dziewczyny! - właśnie nadchodziła Alya. - Cześć! - Alya ,a gdzie masz Nino? -podejrzanie uśmiechnęła się Marinette. - Yyyy? Czemu pytasz? - zawahała się nieco dziewczyna. - Aaa, no wiesz, myślałam ,że chodzicie ze sobą - zaśmiała się ciemnowłosa. - Co? Yyyy...eee...- zająkała się Alya. Jednak nie zdążyła dokończyć ,bo do dziewczyn właśnie przyszedł Adrien. Pierwsze co zrobił to przytulił na powitanie Marinette, która następnie uśmiechnęła się uroczo i złapała go za rękę. - Może nie będziemy tu tak stać i wejdziemy do środka? - zaproponował chłopak. - Okej - dziewczyny przytaknęły. _______ Przyjaciele weszli do klasy i zajęli swoje miejsca. Tym razem Mari siedziała w ławce z Adrienem ,a Alya z Nino. Natomiast Chloe dzieliła miejsce nadal z Sabriną. Odkąd uczniowie nie mają już miraculów wszystko jest inne.Ich życie stało się spokojniejsze. Tęsknią za tym co było. Wraz z odejściem miraculów odeszły kwami (w sensie nie zginęły , tylko że nie ma już ich przy Mari i Adrienie xD). Odkąd ojciec Adriena nie żyje opiekuje się nim Nathalie, ponieważ w pobliżu nie było żadnej rodziny. Sprawa z matką Adriena pozostaje nadal niewyjaśniona. Niby wszystko się skończyło ,ale tyle rzeczy pozostało nierozwiązane... ________ Pierwszy dzień po wakacjach minął niezwykle szybko i zanim wszyscy się spostrzegi lekcje już się skończyły. Adrien i Mari wybrali się na spacer. Weszli do ogrodu publicznego ,który powstał 3 miesiące temu. Było tu wiele najróżniejszych kwiatów - tulipany , róże , storczyki , lilie , chryzantemy i wiele więcej. Posadzono tu również masę najróżniejszych drzew i krzewów. Natomiast co jakiś czas można było natknąć się na ławkę i przysiąść na chwilę. Rośliny sprawiały ,że to miejsce stawało się o wiele bardziej kolorowe. Para spacerowała powoli ,gdy nagle Marinette zakręciło się w głowie. Dziewczyna pobladła,a jej nogi same się ugięły. Gdyby nie Adrien upadłaby.W pewnej chwili, w głowie, usłyszała damski głos: - To jeszcze nie koniec. Musicie być czujni. - Słyszałeś to? - spytała zdezorientowana Mari. - Nie. Nic nie słyszałem. Nic ci nie jest? - spytał zaniepokojony chłopak. - Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę nic nie słyszałeś? Nic a nic? - upewniała się Marinette. - Nic - Adrien patrzał zdziwiony oraz zaniepokojony na swoją dziewczynę. - Nic... - wyszeptała do siebie Marinette. - Powinniśmy już wracać. Jesteś napewno już zmęczona. - Dobrze... - oboje ruszyli w stronę domu. ________ Wieczorem , siedząc na łóżku , Marinette czytała książkę. Bez Tikki było tu naprawdę cicho i pusto, lecz musiała jakoś wytrzymać... Tak bardzo chciała ,aby mała kwami była teraz prz niej. Tęskniła za nią. Dziewczyna czytała książkę, gdy w pewnej chwili , po raz kolejny , usłyszała "ten" głos. - Musicie uważać. - K-k-kim jesteś? dziewczyna gwałtownie zerwała się na równe nogi. Była naprawdę przestraszona. Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Zaczynała się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Przez resztę dnia nie usłyszała już nic dziwnego. Uznała to jedynie za wynik przemęczenia. ________ Rano Marinette wyszła do szkoły. Szła ulicą ,gdy nagle zauważyła jakąś dziwną postać. Nie , to była raczej jakaś bezkształtna chmura. Była czarna jak smoła i wyglądała podejrzanie. Marinette nie mogła ocenić czym "to" było. Podkradła się do postaci ,ale zanim zdążyła dotrzeć ta zniknęła. Marinette stanęła w miejscu ,gdzie znajdowało się wcześniej to coś. Na piasku ujrzała narysowany wizerunek motyla. Nie , to była raczej akuma... Nie. To nie może być jedynie przypadek. Coś złego stanie się już niedługo, wkrótce. Teraz jest tego pewna... 'Rozdział 2' Marinette usiadła w ławce. Swoją głowę podparła rękoma. Natomiast wzrok wlepiła w tablicę. Alya,dobrze znając swoją przyjaciółkę, domyśliła się ,że coś ją dręczy. Miała przeczucie ,że tym razem nie chodzi o sprawy bycia Biedronką - odkąd tożsamość bohaterki została odkryta wokół domu i szkoły Marinette zbiegiwało się wielu fanów. Mari często była właśnie z tego powodu zmęczona. Ale teraz Alya czuła, że dzieje się coś poważniejszego. - Wszystko w porządku? - zaczęła. - Ech? Co? Tak, wszystko dobrze... - odpowiedziała Marinette. - Wydajesz się jakaś zamyślona. - Naprawdę? To pewnie dlatego,że ostatnio mam dużo na głowie - zaśmiała się niepewnie niebieskooka, lecz Alyę nie tak łatwo było oszukać. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka nie mówi prawdy. Nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Po chwili do klasy wszedł Adrien. - O! Adrien, chodź tutaj - zawołała chłopaka Alya - Spróbuj pogadać z Marinette. Może ty się czegoś od niej dowiesz. - Emm , no dobrze - blondyn pochylił się nad swoją dziewczyną. - Mari? Dobrze się czujesz? Potrzebujesz czegoś? - Nie, naprawdę wszystko w porządku. Chloe, która już od kilku minut była w klasie nie wytrzymała i wtrąciła się do rozmowy. - Marinette, przestań. Przecież widać, że coś jest nie tak! Co ci szkodzi powiedzieć!? - ciemnowłosa nie odpowiadała. - Mari, słyszysz mnie!? - Mhmm - nastolatka jedynie lekko pokiwała głową. - Odpowiesz mi? - Chloe najwidoczniej żądała odpowiedzi. - Ech, no dobrze - dziewczyna zrezygnowała - Spotkajmy się po lekcjach u mnie w domu - Chloe słysząc to uśmiechnęła się ciesząc się ze swojego małego zwycięstwa. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek, więc wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. Lekcja się zaczęła. ________ Po szkole przyjaciele udali się razem z Marinette do jej domu. Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać im o wszystkim. - Więc... dzisiaj rano wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc 'dziwnego'? - spytał zaciekawiony Adrien. - Gdy szłam do szkoły zobaczyłam coś ,co wyglądało jak chmura. Było czarne i tajemnicze. Zaciekawiło mnie ,ale zanim zdążyłam do tego podejść zniknęło. Kiedy znalazłam się dokładnie w tym miejscu ,gdzie była ta chmura ujrzałam na piasku wizerunek motyla... bardziej powiedziałabym, że akumy... - Akumy? Ale jak!? Może ci się przywidziało, jakieś złudzenie optyczne czy coś? - powiedziała Alya z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Nie sądzę... - na chwilę w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza - Ach! I jeszcze wczoraj... w swojej głowie... słyszałam jakiś damski głos. Tak jakby ostrzegał mnie przed czymś. Czuję ,że dzieje się coś złego... - To na serio dziwne... i niepokojące - odezwała się Alya. - Może powinniśmy udać się do Mistrza? - zaproponowała Marinette. - Myślę ,że to dobre rozwiązanie. Pójdźmy w sobotę - powiedział Adrien. Był równocześnie zafascynowany jak i zaniepokojony tą sytuacją. 'Rozdział 3' W końcu nadszedł weekend. Adrien, Marinette, Chloe oraz Alya z samego rana udali się do Mistrza Fu. - Mistrzu? Jesteś tu? - Mari powoli weszła do pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się po pokoju ,do którego przez okno wpadały promienie słońca - nikogo nie było. - Co was tu sprowadza? - nastolatkowie usłyszeli głos za swoimi plecami. - Ach, Mistrzu, mamy pilną sprawę - zakomunikował Adrien. - Proszę, usiądźcie - Fu wskazał na miejsca przy małym, drewnianym stoliku. - Ostatnio dzieją się dziwne rzeczy - rozpoczęła Marinette ,a następnie opowiedziała wszystko co w ostatnim czasie się jej przydarzyło. - Jak myślisz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi? - gdy dziewczyna skończyła mówić zapadła cisza. Po twarzy Mistrza Fu można było wywnioskować ,że nad czymś rozmyśla. - Nie mówiłem wam... - rozpoczął starzec - Istnieje ktoś silniejszy od Władcy Ciem. - Ktoś silniejszy!? Jest ktoś jeszcze!? - Alya zerwała się na równe nogi. - Tak , i najwidoczniej jego moc właśnie się przebudza - Fu mówił szperając pośród książek na regale. Po chwili na stoliku rozłożył księgę i otworzył ją na jakiejś zakurzonej stronie. Grupa przyjaciół ujrzała tam mężczyznę. Ubrany był w ciemnoszary kostium. Natomiast na twarzy miał jasnoszarą maskę. Wyglądał na potężnego i groźnego. Przypominał nieco Hawk Motha. - Nazywa się Maran. Również posiada miraculum, zegarek wiszący na łańcuszku. Ma możliwość manipulowania czasem. - Cz-czasem? - Marinette nie dowierzała. - To bardzo silna moc. - Co teraz zrobimy? - spytał Adrien, ponieważ sam nie wiedział co robić. - Jak na chwilę obecną nie znalazłem jeszcze rozwiązania. Gdy tylko się czegoś dowiem powiadomię was o tym. Teraz dam wam jedynie wasze miracula. Myślę, że się przydadzą w obecnej sytuacji - Mistrz wyjął cudowne kamienie i dał je bohaterom. - Więc do zobaczenia - przyjaciele się pożegnali i ruszyli w stronę domu. ___________ Szli przez park, gdy zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Czas w pewnym momencie przyspieszał, a po chwili zwalniał. - Co się dzieje? - spytała zaniepokojona Marinette. Momentalnie robiła się noc , a potem ponownie dzień. Po pewnym czasie zamieszanie ustało. Nagle zerwał się porywisty wiatr. - K-k-kto to jest? - wystraszona Chloe wskazała na tajemniczą sylwetkę przed sobą. Kiedy się przyjrzała zobaczyła mężczyznę. - On wygląda zupełnie tak ,jak ten z księgi - blondynka zaczynała panikować. Adrien postanowił spróbować się przemienić. Miraculum nie zadziałało. - I co teraz? - dziewczyny były wystraszone nie na żarty. - Spokojnie, poprostu powoli się wycofajmy - postać nagle zaczęła atakować nastolatków. Rzucała dziwne czary ,które wytwarzały jakieś portale. Najwidoczniej mężczyzna chciał ,aby przyjaciele wpadli do tych tajemniczych przejść, lecz nie zdołał tego zrobić. Grupa zdążyła się schować. - Czemu pierścień nie działa? Marinette, Chloe ,wy spróbujcie - Alya próbowała zapanować nad sytuacją. Przemiana dziewczyn również nie wypaliła. - Dlaczego teraz? Czemu nie chcą działać? - Nie martwcie się - uspokajał Adrien. - Zobaczcie - lekko się wychylił - Już go nie ma - Marinette, Adrien , Chloe i Alya wyszli z ukrycia. Popędzili ponownie do Mistrza Fu. ___________ Zdyszani wpadli do pomieszczenia. - Co się stało? - ze zdziwioną miną pytał Mistrz. - W parku... tam był... mężczyzna. Wyglądał zupełnie jak... jak ten z księgi... - Marinette mówiła z przerwami próbując złapać oddech. - Nasze miracula nie zadziałały - poinformował Adrien. - Dajcie mi je tu. Sprawdzę o co chodzi - Fu zaczął szukać rozwiązania. Myślał nad tym dłuższą chwilę - Podejrzewam, że siła Marana zakłóca ich działanie. Mają za mało mocy w sobie. - Co teraz mamy zrobić? - Wracajcie do domu. Ja postaram się coś na to poradzić. __________ Dwa dni później, gdy Mari i Adrien skończyli lekcje, zastali przed szkołą Mistrza Fu. - Myślę, że znalazłem sposób - oznajmił. - Mamy teraz czas,więc odrazu możemy porozmawiać - odezwała się ciemnowłosa. We trójkę udali się do domu starca. - Dokładniej przejrzałem księgę i odnalazłem trochę więcej informacji. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że przez portale ,które wytwarzał można dostać się do przeszłości. - Do jakich czasów dokładnie? - Starożytny Egipt. Jeśli przejdzie się przez portal właśnie tam się trafi. Jeśli chodzi o powrót do teraźniejszości to jest to bardziej skomplikowane - można wrócić pod warunkiem ,że znajdzie się niebieskie miraculum. Jedynie ono ma moc przywrócenia do teraźniejszości. - Ale Mistrzu... To ty nie masz niebieskiego miraculum...? - Z tym wiąże się pewna historia. Był kiedyś pewien chłopak, w mniej więcej waszym wieku. Miał na imię Lucyfer. Pochodził z Anglii. Jego rodzina nie była zbyt bogata. Żyli ubogo, w ciasnym domu. Miał 2 młodsze siostry i starszego brata. Zobaczyłem w nim coś wyjątkowego , dlatego też ofiarowałem mu miraculum - niebieskie miraculum. Był dobrym chłopcem. Niestety pewnego dnia okazało się ,że w jego domu wybuchł pożar podczas, gdy on ratował miasto. Cała jego rodzina zginęła. Chłopak się załamał, obwiniał siebie o to ,już nie był tak pogodny, jak kiedyś. Gdy pewnego razu Maran zaatakował Lucyfer nie miał nawet siły walczyć, poddał się. Wpadł do jednego z portali, a Maran uwięził go ze sobą w jednym ciele. Prawdopodobnie jeśli odzyskamy miraculum odzyskamy też Lucyfera, lecz sam Maran nie zostanie pokonany. - Czyli... myślisz, że powinniśmy udać się do przeszłości...? - spytała dla upewnienia Marinette. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Po chwili napięcia Fu przytaknął. Rozdział 4 Po pewnym czasie nadeszła okazja. Maran zaatakował. Bohaterowie,przygotowani już na podróż do przeszłości, ruszyli do walki. Znali dokładnie cały plan. Musieli pokonać wroga, ale tak naprawdę ich głównym celem było niebieskie miraculum. Wiedzieli, że bez niego nie wrócą do współczesnych czasów. Byli też świadomi ryzyka,które podejmują. Gdy w pewnej chwili Maran rzucił czar przed Adrienem i Marinette pojawił się portal. Chłopak złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę, razem, ostrożnie wskoczyli do magicznego przejścia. Na samym początku oślepiło ich jasne światło, a chwilę potem zapadła całkowita ciemność i cisza. - Co teraz? - spytała szeptem Mari i zacisnęła mocniej dłoń blondyna, lecz nagle zaczęło stawać się coraz jaśniej. W pewnym momencie para usłyszała plusk. Zorientowali się, że wylądowali w stawie, a naprzeciwko nich stała dziewczyna, która patrzała się na nich zdumiona. Ubrana była skromnie (ostrzegam odrazu,że pozmieniałam nieco ubiór z czasów starożytnego Egiptu) w prostą, białą, fałdowaną sukienkę do kolan. Na nogach nosiła sandały z najprostszego materiału. Natomiast włosy uplecione miała w ładny warkocz. Ogółem wyglądała dość zwyczajnie. Miejsce dookoła nich zdecydowanie wyglądało na czasy, do których chcieli się dostać. Znajdowali się w ogrodzie o regularnym układzie. Dookoła było pełno roślin - między innymi: figowce, palmy daktylowe, winorośle, granaty, laury i akacje, można było tu znaleźć też aloesy, ogórki, szafrany,maki oraz lotosy. Para mimo wszystko nie znała swojej lokalizacji. - K-kim jesteście? - zapytała dziewczyna ostrożnie odsuwając się od bohaterów. - Cóż, trudno to wytłumaczyć, lecz nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobimy. - Czemu... siedzicie w wodzie? - Napewno byś tego nie zrozumiała - powiedział Adrien. - Powinniście wyjść, bo się przeziębicie. - Tak, masz rację. - Posiadacie zapasowe ubrania...? - Niestety nie - odpowiedziała Marinette. - Emm, mieszkam niedaleko...mogłabym pożyczyć wam coś do ubrania... - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko. ______ We trójkę weszli do zbudowanego z cegły domu. - Dziękujemy i przepraszamy. To musi być dla ciebie kłopot - chłopak podziękował. - Niekoniecznie. Nie mam zbytnio wiele rzeczy do robienia, a pomaganie innym sprawia mi przyjemność... Ach, zapomniałam się przedstawić. Nazywam się Gaya. - Miło cię poznać, ja jestem Marinette, a to jest Adrien - rzekła ciemnowłosa. - Jesteście może głodni? - Trochę burczy mi w brzuchu - przyznał blondyn. - Więc zaraz będzie gotowe. - Tak właściwie to mieszkasz tu sama? - Nie. Prawdę mówiąc nie mam rodziców ani żadnych bliższych krewnych. Ludzie, z którymi żyję przygarnęli mnie,gdy byłam mała i zaopiekowali się mną. Jestem z nimi odkąd pamiętam. - Ach, to tak. Jesteś pewna ,że możemy tu zostać? Nie będzie im to przeszkadzać? - Nie, to bardzo miła rodzina. Chętnie by wam pomogli - uśmiechnęła się promiennie Gaya. - Nadal nie wiem co was sprowadza do miasta... Jeśli mogę spytać, może opowiecie mi trochę? - To... Mamy poprostu pewne zadanie do wykonania. Wybacz,ale nie chcielibyśmy cię w to mieszać... - Rozumiem, nic się nie stało. Rozdział 5 Następnego dnia para postanowiła rozejrzeć się nieco po okolicy. Dokładnie przemyśleli, gdzie może ukrywać się Maran i gdzie może być ukryte niebieskie miraculum. Padło na pobliskie piramidy. Postanowili, że jeśli niczego tam nie znajdą, zastanowią się co dalej. Ruszyli na poszukiwania, Marinette próbowała zapamiętać drogę, którą szli, ponieważ nie na rękę było im się zgubić. Szli powoli w stronę celu rozglądając się dookoła. Świat, w którym w tym momencie się znajdowali był zupełnie inny niż ten, w którym żyli. I mimo, że był to tak na prawdę ten sam świat, nie mogli uwierzyć jak bardzo się różni od tego, który znają. Po około trzydziestu minutach wędrówki dotarli do budowli. Ostrożnie weszli do pierwszej piramidy. Ciasnym przejściem dążyli w stronę kilku komnat. Dotarli do pierwszego pomieszczenia, przeszukali je najdokładniej jak potrafili. Nic nie znaleźli. Udali się dalej, po dłuższej chwili odnaleźli kolejną komnatę. Było w niej dosyć dużo skarbów, lecz nie do końca tego szukali. Stali się jeszcze bardziej ostrożni, ponieważ wiedzieli, że jeśli ktoś ich tu zobaczy mogą mieć spore kłopoty. Upewnili się, że niczego tam nie znajdą i mięli już wychodzić z pomieszczenia, gdy nagle coś usłyszeli. Tak, jakby ktoś był niedaleko nich. Adrien wychylił się lekko, aby zobaczyć, czy ktokolwiek się zbliża. - I co? - szepnęła nieco zaniepokojona Mari. - Nic - odpowiedział chłopak, a następnie złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę i przyspieszając tępo ruszył w kierunku trzeciej komnaty. Szli i szli, lecz zdawało im się, że ciągle chodzą w kółko. Tracili już nadzieję, ale postanowili się nie poddawać. Dzięki ich wytrwałości odnaleźli wreszcie jakieś wejście. Adrien był gotowy, aby już wejść do komnaty, lecz w pewnej chwili spostrzegł, że coś się dzieje z Marinette. - Mari o co chodzi? - dziewczyna wyglądała jakby się czemuś przeysłuchiwała. Nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie dała znak chłopakowi, aby nic nie mówił. Adrien wytężył słuch, ale nic nie słyszał. - Mari... - wyszeptał. Gdy dziewczyna odwróciła się, aby ponownie uciszyć chłopaka, jej wyraz twarzy nagle się zmienił. Jej twarz pobladła, a wzrok stał się bardziej niespokojny. - Uciekajmy - wypowiedziała niemalże niesłyszalnie. Adrien, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony zachowaniem dziewczyny, powoli się odwrócił. Kilka kroków za sobą ujrzał Marana. Prędko złapał Marinette za rękę i zerwał się do biegu. Uciekali usiłując znaleźć wyjście z piramidy. Rozdział 6 Wypadli zdyszani na zewnątrz, lecz nie mięli jak odpocząć, ponieważ tuż za nimi wyszedł Maran. Pobiegli się schować, gdy ten zaczął atakować. - Mari, spróbujmy się przemienić. - Dobrze. Para, lekko wątpiąc, że im się uda, zaczęła przemianę. Udało się, a na ich miejscu pojawili się Ladybug i Chat Noir. Duet wymienił się uśmiechami i po chwili ruszył do walki. Pojedynek był na prawdę trudny. Oboje byli już bardzo zmęczeni, lecz wiedzieli, że nie mogą się poddać. Maran miał zaatakować kolejny raz, gdy nagle usłyszeli kogoś głos. - Czekajcie! - to była Gaya. Walka na chwilę się zatrzymała. - Muszę coś powiedzieć. - Co takiego? - spytał Czarny Kot uważnie obserwując Marana, aby ten czasami nie zaatakował z zaskoczenia. - Siedziałam w domu i nagle przeleciało mi przez głowę tysiące różnych scenek. Zobaczyłam siebie siedzącą z dzieckiem na kocu piknikowym, jakieś studio fotograficzne, park. Takich scenek było pełno... Widziałam też was. Walczyliście z nim - młoda kobieta wskazała na mężczyznę, który tak na prawdę, nie wiadomo czemu, przestał walczyć i patrzał się na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Już wszystko pamiętam... - Co pamiętasz? - Marinette nie wiedziała dokładnie o co chodziło. - Nie jestem Gaya... Nazywam się... Anna Agreste (nie mam pomysłu na imię, ok xd) - Adrien znieruchomiał. - Mam rodzinę - męża, syna... - spojrzała na blondyna. - Mieszkałam w Paryżu. A... A ty mnie tu uwięziłeś! - rozzłoszczona wskazała po raz kolejny na Marana. - Nie mogłeś się pogodzić z tym, że wybrałam twojego brata, a nie ciebie. Postanowiłeś zniszczyć mi życie i wymazałeś mi wszystkie wspomnienia. A przy okazji zostałam odmłodzona i wbito mi do głowy jakąś zmyśloną przeszłość! - w chwili, w której pani Agreste skończyła mówić, Maran zaatakował. - Nie pokonacie mnie! - Jeszcze się zdziwisz - zakpił Adrien, a następnie ukrył się razem z Anną i Marinette. - Zapomniałam jeszcze wam coś pokazać - odezwała się pani Agreste. - Znalazłam to w swoich rzeczach i czułam, że jest ważne - kobieta wyjęła mały, niebieski przedmiot, a tak właściwie - miraculum. Adrien i Mari spojrzeli na siebie tak, jakby rozumieli się bez mówienia. - Teraz możemy wrócić. Tylko przez, który portal? - Marinette zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka. - Według Mistrza Fu portal powinien mieć charakterystyczny kolor oraz być nieco większy niż inne. Musimy być czujni, aby zdążyć do niego wskoczyć - para ruszyła odpierać ataki wroga aż nadeszła pora otwarcia się przejścia. - Mari ,chodź to ten! - Adrien wołał stojąc z mamą przy portalu, który właśnie się otworzył. - Dołączę do was za chwilę. Idźcie! - Mari! - blondyn popędzał dziewczynę. - Idźcie! - Portal zaraz się zamknie! - Tylko dopilnuję Marana i już idę. Chłopak po chwili zawahania wskoczył do portalu, ufając swojej dziewczynie. Rozdział 7 Adriena i Annę oślepił blask, znaleźli się w teraźniejszości. Jednak brakowało Marinette. Przestraszony blondyn obserwował portal, ale jego dziewczyna nie wychodziła. Portal się zamknął. - Mari... - Adrienowi napłynęły do oczu łzy. - Spokojnie, na pewno zdążyła - pani Agreste uspokajała chłopaka. - A co jeśli nie? - Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jestem pewna, że zdążyła. Wracajmy do domu. Anna pociągnęła za klamkę do domu - zamknięte, więc nacisnęła dzwonek. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a z środka wyłoniła się Nathalie. Gdy ujrzała kobietę o blond włosach i zielonych oczach pobladła. - Pani Anna? - zszokowana dla pewności zapytała. - Wróciliśmy - kobieta szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - A-ale skąd? - Nathalie ledwo udawało się cokolwiek z siebie wydusić. - Nathalie, przestań gadać i nas wpuść - pani Agreste się zaśmiała. - D-dobrze, już już - cała trójka weszła do środka i zaczęło się opowiadanie wszystkiego. Nastał wieczór, a po Marinette żadnego śladu. Adrien postanowił wyjść na spacer, aby poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie. Ich wizyta w Egipcie potoczyła się zupełnie inaczej niż planowali. Wszystko wydarzyło się niezwykle szybko i niespodziewanie. Próbował trochę się uspokoić, lecz nie mógł. Myśli zaprzątała mu Mari. Co mogło się z nią stać? Zdążyła? Chciał wierzyć, że tak. Blondyn usiadł na schodach przed szkołą, pochłonięty myślami. Nagle się rozpadło. Chłopak nawet się nie zorientował, że jest już cały przemoczony. Z myśli wyrwał go widok dłoni przed sobą, która trzymała parasolkę, tak jakby ten ktoś chciał mu ją dać. Adrien podniósł powoli wzrok i ujrzał damską sylwetkę. Na jej ramiona opadały rozpuszczone, lekko wilgotne przez deszcz włosy. Ubrana była dosyć... normalnie. Chłopak wiedział już kim ten ktoś był, blondyn uśmiechnął się nawet w myślach, lecz dla pewności spojrzał na twarz dziewczyny. Tak, to ona. Spojrzał w jej błyszczące, piękne oczy, nieco zasłonięte ciemnymi włosami. Posłała pogodny uśmiech w jego stronę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. - Zdążyłaś... - blondyn nagle się ocknął - Zdążyłam. Ja miałabym nie zdążyć? Chłopak zaczął się śmiać. Poczuł wielką ulgę. Na prawdę się przestraszył, że może ją stracić, nigdy więcej już nie zobaczyć jej uroczego uśmiechu, nigdy więcej z nią porozmawiać. Na szczęście zdążyła. Nic nie może opisać szczęścia jakie poczuł blondyn po usłyszeniu tego zwykłego słowa. Tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć to jedno, jedyne słowo. Chłopak uściskał mocno swoją dziewczynę, złapał ją za rękę i ruszyli w stronę domu. Weszli do środka przemoczeni. Natomiast po wystarciu się pokierowali się do salonu. Tam zastali Nathalie, Mistrza Fu, Alyę, Chloe, Panią Agreste i co ciekawe jakiegoś chłopaka oraz Gabriela. Adrien znieruchomiał. - O-o co tu chodzi? - wykrztusiła Marinette. - Mamy miraculum pawia, Marana już nie ma. To jest Lucyfer - Fu wskazał na uśmiechającego się szeroko młodzieńca. - Jeśli chodzi o pana Agreste... coś w typie efektu motyla - zaśmiał się staruszek, co tak go tak rozbawiło nikt poza nim prawdopodobnie nie wiedział. __________ '''BUM!' Oto mój wielki powrót, no może nie wielki, ale powrót i to po długim czasie. Wena zupełnie niespodziewanie do mnie przyszła, dlatego też przybywam z aż trzema rozdziałami, ale też i niestety z końcem serii. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy wytrwali do końca, tym co nie wytrwali w sumie też dziękuję. Przepraszam za tą dużą przerwę i widzimy się w moich innych pracach! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania